The research objectives as set forth in this study covers the area of trace lipids in cell metabolism. The fundamental information gained from this study will be valuable in understanding the role of trace lipids in human disease. The specific topic under investigation involves a study of the nature of vitamin E action at the macromolecular level. It appears that this vitamin acts as a regulator of macromolecular synthesis. The site of action of vitamin E is being investigated.